


Promising

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: After the Box Scene, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013. A missing moment, just after Blaine gives Kurt his Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising

They walked down the hall, arms linked, oblivious to all around them. Kurt felt like every step they took now was a step away from their separate lives and a step closer to them becoming an us.

The words of Blaine’s not-quite proposal lingered in Kurt’s mind: the promises to love, to cherish his Kurt so tenderly while helping keep him grounded. And cookies… Blaine’s promised gingerbread and snickerdoodles and the rumored macadamia nut, coconut, and chocolate chip cookies Kurt had yet to experience…

He found he didn’t want to wait another second to celebrate, and so he tugged Blaine’s hand to pull him out the side door by the science wing and through the snowy parking lot to his car.

“What are you doing? Kurt, I have math.”

“And I have French. But it’s the last day before winter vacation. DiBiase is probably going to show a film or something. Last year, we watched The Santa Clause. And I know Mme. Adams is planning on singing French carols.”

“So we’re ditching?” 

“Well, you could have math and bad movies—or you could have me. No one’s home right now.”

They stood next to the Navigator, hidden from the school windows by the car’s bulk. Blaine leaned in, grinning, and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Okay then. Let’s get a start on that first Christmas.”

“And on some of those promises. We can pick up the macadamia nuts on the way.”


End file.
